vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Subject Zero
Summary Subject Zero, also known as "The Dragon," is a professional assassin found in Katana ZERO. He wears a Kimono (commonly mistaken as a bathrobe) and carries a katana. As part of the Gamma NULL program, he was inundated with the combat drug Chronos all throughout his childhood, being raised and trained as a living weapon and little more. He fought along side Fifteen in the Cromag War, where they destroyed whole villages of people. After suffering some form of head trauma and subsequent memory loss, he found himself working to cover up the NULL project as a contract killer employed by a government agent, with this job causing him to delve deeper into the circumstances behind his own existence and ultimately defy his orders. A diagnosed psychopath and relentless killer, Zero is an extremely dangerous combatant who could as easily cut down entire warehouses of combatants as he could enjoy a cup of tea in his shabby apartment. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Subject Zero (or just Zero for short), NULL Zero, "The (False) Dragon", true name unknown/nonexistent Origin: Katana ZERO Gender: Male Age: 22 Classification: Executor Class Gamma NULL, Assassin, Chronos user, Serial Killer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Enhanced Senses, Stealth Mastery, Martial Arts, Attack Reflection, Precognition (As a Chronos user, able to see into the future with extreme clarity. Can play out endless of versions of a given fight before they take place, and take the exact right actions needed to win), Perception Manipulation (As a Chronos user, should be able to slow down his perception of time to allow himself to better react to things), Resurrection and Time Manipulation (Should a Chronos user die, time rewinds back to before they died so long as the drug remains in their bloodstream. Like other Null, he is also capable of rewinding time on a whim), Accelerated Development (Able to attain superhuman levels of speed, strength, and combat skill just via training, and quickly rose back to a formidable level even after losing most of his memory), Social Influencing (Can talk his way out of the suspicion of a receptionist even while covered in blood and holding a sword in his hand, and drive V to blind rage with a precog aided speech), Acausality (Type 1. Headhunter, a Null of an inferior class, can remember Subject Zero's deaths), Resistance to Precognition (Nulls entering combat with each other can often force each other's precognition to short out), Mind Manipulation and Perception Manipulation (Despite being woefully under dosed on Chronos and suffering severe withdrawal by the end of the game, is able to function well enough to kill other experienced null such as Headhunter and assault heavily guarded security bunkers. Defeated The Psychiatrist within his own mind), with equipment he can get Blood Manipulation (Minor. The Prism Sword causes the blood of his enemies to be in random colors), Energy Projection (Sword of Masters), Flight (Constantly swinging the Savant Knife allows him to remain airborne), Fire Manipulation (Phoenix Edge, Flamethrower, Molotov Cocktail), Explosion Manipulation (Remote Bomb, Molotov Cocktail), Smoke Manipulation (Smoke Grenade) Attack Potency: Wall level (Can easily cut down crowds of people, bisect his victims, and throw objects such as potted plants and pistols hard enough to kill. Capable of harming and decapitating Headhunter, who can survive her suicide vest), higher with Claymore Prototype Speed: Relativistic combat speed (Capable of dodging lasers, including those of Headhunter) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Capable of easily throwing stone busts down hallways to kill people) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level Stamina: High. Able to kill entire military bunkers without a sweat, and despite receiving nowhere near as much Chronos as he should he is capable of ignoring the effects of withdrawal until his final death is imminent. Outlasted Headhunter in what was essentially a battle of will, while she experienced their fight hundreds if not thousands of times before giving up. Range: Extended melee range normally, higher with equipment or throwable items Standard Equipment: *'Standard Katana:' Zero's primary weapon is just a standard katana, albeit unusually durable. *'Throwable Objects:' Zero has proven an expert marksman with throwable objects, being capable of easily killing at a distance with bottles, stone busts, glass vases and more. *'Chronos:' Chronos is a combat drug created for use by NULL soldiers. It grants the user precognitive and temporal abilities, making its users into effectively unstoppable killing machines. Should a Chronos user die, time merely rewinds back before their death happens. As a Gamma NULL, Zero is capable of completing almost impossible tasks with a 100% clear rate. A fight between two Chronos users is effectively a battle of attrition, only ending when one gives up or runs out of Chronos. However, Chronos withdrawal is an unpleasant process. If starved of Chronos, the user's mental health degenerates to the point of near constant hallucination, their precog fails them, and eventually time slows to a halt as they're forever trapped in the prison of their own mind. *'Optional Equipment:' **'Remote Bomb:' Zero can throw a bomb onto a foe, then detonate it at his leisure. The bomb sticks to their person. **'Flamethrower:' Zero can use a short ranged flamethrower to set enemies on fire. **'Molotov Cocktail:' A bottle of alcohol lit on fire. Zero can throw these to immolate his enemies in a fiery explosion. **'Smoke Grenade:' A distraction device Zero can make use of to mask his position and disorient his enemies. **'Prism Sword:' A sword that causes anyone cut by it to bleed in vibrant colors. **'Sword of Masters:' A sword that allows the user to shoot an energy projectile capable of burning foes. **'Savant Knife:' A short knife that is extremely quick to attack with. Zero can almost fly using this. **'Claymore Prototype:' A large, heavy sword capable of crushing bullets and smashing defenses capable of blocking attacks from the lighter weapons and throwables. **'Phoenix Edge:' A sword that releases a wave of flames when swung. **'Guns:' Zero used to be a user of guns back during the Cromag war, at a notable contrast to Fifteen who used his signature sword even during that conflict. However, it is possible that Zero's memory loss has rendered him unable to use guns in the present, as he's noted to not use them and the one time he is given one, the way he uses it to kill is by throwing it. Intelligence: Gifted. As a former elite soldier tasked with functioning alone in enemy territory for long periods of time, would need this sort of intelligence to conduct his operations. In present, he is a renowned assassin with an impeccable record who is capable of wiping out entire military fortifications with just his katana even while suffering severe Chronos withdrawal. He's able to learn more of the Chronos and NULL project conspiracy on his own despite steps being taken to keep him in the dark by his government overseers, and can use his precognition to become privy to much more information than he should be able to. In terms of combat, NULL soldiers were said to have slaughtered thousands of soldiers without batting an eye, even while undergoing withdrawal Zero is near untouchable in combat against numerous armed assailants all at once, and he could defeat Headhunter despite her superior equipment and assistance from others. Can take down a helicopter while riding a motorcycle by reflecting bullets at it with his katana. Weaknesses: Chronos withdrawal is an unpleasant process. If starved of Chronos, the user's mental health degenerates to the point of near constant hallucination, their precognition fails them, and eventually time slows to a halt as they're forever trapped in the prison of their own mind. Gamma NULLs are supposed to receive multiple Chronos dosages per day. Zero is a diagnosed psychopath, with his mental health problems exacerbated by Chronos. He also seems to have suffered some form of memory loss due to an injury presumably suffered during the Cromag war. Note: On the topic of Relativistic speed, the lasers present in Katana ZERO fit the Laser/Light Beam Dodging Feats guidelines. They are referred to as such both in universe and by the developer of the game, travel completely straight, are constantly shown as hitscans, and do not impart some sort of tangible force on those affected as evidenced by them killing people via disintegration or combustion. Zero's dodge is also not just intangibility, as certain enemies are capable of interrupting his dodge with a kick. Gallery Screenshot (248).png|Zero's kill order File:Zerosprite.png|Zero's in game sprite File:Zerobike.png|Zero on a bike File:Maskedzero.png|Zero in a military uniform File:Unmaskedzero.png|Zero in a military uniform unmasked Others Notable Victories: Foil (Parahumans) Foil's profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Katana ZERO Category:Tier 9 Category:Male Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes Category:Tragic Characters Category:Acrobats Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Psychopaths Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Time Users Category:Drug Addicts Category:Perception Users Category:Assassins Category:Resurrection Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Blood Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Knife Users Category:Soldiers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Video Game Characters Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Serial Killers Category:Bikers Category:Social Influencers Category:Acausal Characters